Mazikeen
Mazikeen, also known by her nickname Maze, is a fierce evil spirit demon. She is the best friend of Lucifer and works alongside him at the Lux nightclub in Los Angeles. Biography Origins Born in the seventh circle of Hell, Maze is a demon and has existed for hundreds, if not, thousands of years. While Lucifer was the ruler of Hell, she served him and tortured damned souls of deceased humans. Living on Earth When Lucifer left Hell, Maze followed him to Earth. Afterwards, she aids Lucifer in his various (mis)adventures in punishing the wicked. Personality Being a demon, Mazikeen was one of Hell's most decorated torturers, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. She always entertains whatever sadistic ideas Lucifer may have and is even turned on when Lucifer suggests torturing a Lucifer-wannabe in "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness", excited about how it is like he is "torturing himself." It is even implied that she is partially a sadomasochist, remarking about how she "likes pain." Unlike Lucifer, she preferred her position in Hell, having become dissatisfied with Earth and whatever fascination Lucifer has with humans, and has even resorted to consorting with Amenadiel behind his back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, she is profoundly loyal to Lucifer and whatever decisions that he makes, having left Hell to look after him and always nagging him for his own well-being. In "Sweet Kicks", it is shown that she would even fight and kill on his request, having shown up to rescue him and Chloe when they were cornered by a street gang. No matter what happens, she will always be loyal to Lucifer because of her eternal decision to do so. It is also implied that Maze and Lucifer were lovers at one point in their lives. Mazikeen is similar to Lucifer in many ways. Confident, sexy, sarcastic and a complete disregard for social norms as evident when she undressed an unconscious Dan and put him in Chloe's bed in hopes of getting them to have sex so the would get back together so Chloe would be out of Lucifer's life. Despite her bad girl attitude she is revealed to be lonely as she had no real friends until Trixie and Linda. She also shows that she may have real feelings for Amenadiel as she chose to use Lucifer's feather to save his life. She is also sexually promiscuous and has admitted she has had lots of sex with both men and women. Physical Appearance In human form, Mazikeen looks like a young, beautiful, dark woman and often wears leather outfits. She wears her black hair in different styles, such as wavy, straight, ponytail, etc. However, when she reveals her real demonic nature, the left side of her face looks horribly scarred and mutilated. Whereas most people would find it revolting, Trixie thought it looked cool. Powers and Abilities Although a mere evil spirit demon, Mazikeen was shown to be quite strong and powerful. She overpowered and even killed many hunters, and, when armed with the means of doing so, also killed other evil spirit demons with ease. She is also the first demon character who is shown to kill multiple Hellhounds, though relying on an angel blade on both occasions. *'Evil Spirit Physiology' - As an evil spirit demon, Mazikeen is very powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful demons in all creation, her powers far outclass that of others, excluding older and more powerful demons and angels. She can be matched by fellow Evil Spirits, as well as rivaled by them, is exceeded by Fallen Beasts, and far surpassed by Malakhim, Powers, the Malebranche, Greater Demons, the Higher Angels, and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - As a demon, Mazikeen can potentially live forecer and cannot be killed by ordinary means, and has thus lived for millennia, possibly even more. She has been serving Lucifer for over hundreds of years. ***'Immunity -' Maze can walk on hallowed ground. However, she was still vulnerable to other demonic weaknesses, such as holy water. ***'Invulnerability' - Maze can not be killed by conventional methods: she survived getting thrown out a seven-story window, shot point-blank in the chest, slashed repeatedly by Turok-Hans later (something she just shrugged off), and thrown onto a ring of holy fire. However, she could be knocked out with sufficient force, as seen in Shadow and Born Under a Bad Sign, and was rendered both immobile and agonized by contact with holy fire. She was, however, vulnerable to Demon Daggers and angel blades. **'Vast Power' - Being a demon, Mazikeen is very powerful, possessing powers that are far superior to a human and some monsters, witches, ghosts, and demons and having augmented supernatural power. ***'Biokinesis' - Meg once tortured a demon by injuring him so badly with just a hand gesture that he fell to the floor and coughed up blood merely from Maze curling her hand. ***'Chronokinesis' - Much like Lucifer, Mazikeen is able to remain active in slowed down time when in the presence of Amenadiel. ***'Spell-casting' - Maze had the knowledge of using the Goblet of Blood, used to contact other entities through a human's blood. In Shadow, she bound and controlled Daeva through the use of a black magic altar and a pendant. Even after leaving Hell, she learned about a spell which she used to break a devil's trap containing her. ***'Super Senses' - She was able to sense that demons were approaching before they appeared. ***'Superhuman Endurance -' Maze is extremely resilient, as shown in how she can withstand great torture. When the demon Naberius tortured her, Maze just laughed and taunted him saying she had withstood worse. Maze was tortured by Satan for a year and a half, something she seemed to fear happening, but held out and only told him some of what he wanted to know to get a break from the torture, but didn't tell him exactly where to look in his search and didn't seem mentally damaged by her ordeal though she had numerous wounds. ***'Superhuman Speed' - Mazikeen is able to move far faster than a human being. ***'Superhuman Strength' - Mazikeen possesses far superior strength to a human being, though inferior to that of an angel, like Amenadiel. In "Take Me Back to Hell", Maze twice kicked open locked doors, one set of which was made of wood and had been barricaded shut. Her strength was great enough that even in a weakened state from torture in Goodbye Stranger, she was able to overpower another demon, though not Satan. ***'Telekinesis' - Mazikeen was able to summon her knife in order to fight Amenadiel. Maze threw Rayne and then Mia into separate walls by looking at them. ***'Teleportation' - Being a demon, Maze can vanish and reappear in different locations instantly. ***'Weather manipulation' - Maze once caused a sudden wind on hallowed ground that ruffled Chloe's hair and caused the candles around her to flicker. Skills and Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Mazikeen has shown great, unarmed fighting skill. While she was defeated, she was capable of fighting Amenadiel on equal terms for some time. * Expert Knife Combatant - Mazikeen has also shown great fighting skill with demon knives when she fought Amenadiel, though she was still ultimately unable to defeat the angel. She was also capable of holding her own against Emmanuel for some time before she was deprived of her knives. * Persuasion - To a small degree, Mazikeen can convince people to make a decision that they think is their own. Weaknesses As an evil spirit demon, Mazikeen possesses all the weaknesses of other demons: * Devil's Trap - Maze can be captured in a devil's trap, as shown when she has been captured several times. However, one of those times she managed to break free with a spell. * Holy water - Maze can be harmed by holy water. * Holy Fire - Maze found holy fire agonizing and was unable to move, though she survived and was able to heal from her injuries after somehow getting out. * Angel Blade - Maze can be killed by an angel blade. * Higher-Tier Demons - Satan was able to effortlessly overpower and brutally beat Maze. * Angels - Maze can be injured and killed by angels. Hester once telekinetically threw her into a wall with ease and Maze defended herself against Amenadiel when he was ordered to kill her. * Death's Scythe -''' It can kill anything in existence * '''Primordial entities - The Primordial Beings, Oracle, and the Archangels, including Lucifer, can annihilate Maze effortlessly. Category:Characters Category:Demons